


The Twelfth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [12]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Twelfth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Twelfth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined. Oops! Can't claim that they aren't mine: this time, I do have one. 

Pairing: J/B -- mostly!  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1

Warm Holiday Greetings  
By Laurie Campbell (aka Atira Kei) 

The sculpture was all grey, but the images carved from its depths were eye-catching. Nine oversized children climbed upon a smaller ark, girls and boys, dressed in ancient robes and headress, holding their hands high as if waiting to receive. 

Flame emerged from the match head as it struck the box. Then the candle was lit and a deep voice began, hesitant at first, speaking the words carefully. 

//Baruch ata Adonai Elohainu melech ha'olam asher kidshanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Chanukah.// 

The candle was brought towards the menorah, ready to complete the ritual. 

"No," a soft voice whispered. "There's more. Remember?" 

The bearer of the flame smiled, pulling his hand back before speaking again; 

//Baruch ata Adonai Elohainu melech ha'olam sheh'asah nisim lavotainu ba-yamim ha-hem bazman hazeh...// 

The candle moved towards the image of a little girl on the far right, the one who seem to have the brightest face, the widest smile. In her hands she held a small candle, lifting it up in offering. An offering accepted as the wick gently glowed, then burned, becoming a beacon for the first night of Chanukah. 

Jim felt a peaceful wave of energy touch him as he placed the candle he held into the hands of the tallest figure standing in the center of the ark, a boy whose expression was the most serious, yet still showed a sacred joy. 

"Okay, Chief?" Ellison asked, turning, taking in the decorations they had both put up in the loft, a contented mixture of two holidays, a preparation for the little ritual which they'd planned for themselves this night. 

A younger man stood next to the dining table which held a potted pine sapling. Both he and Jim had decorated it with a few ornaments, even a dreydel, and a small set of lights. 

Blair Sandburg eyes glittered as he smiled at his lover. "You did fine." He raised up a book he held, adjusting his glasses, glancing at the pages one more time before beginning... 

"And it came to pass in those days that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed... 

"And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. 

"And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; to be taxed with Mary, his expoused wife, being great with child... 

"And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. 

"And she brought forth her first-born son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn. 

"And there were in the same country shepards abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. 

"And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them; and they were sore afraid. 

"And the angel said unto them, Fear not; for behold, I bring to you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. 

"And this shall be a sign unto you; ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. 

"And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying: 

"Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men." 

Blair closed the Bible he held, letting his fingers play over the leather surface. Jim told him this had been his great-grandmother's... a valued possession, well over a hundred years old. There was a peace in the loft, a sacred silence, a joining of a sort he rarely felt. 

Looking up, Sandburg was startled to find Jim's face a mere inches from his own, blue eyes holding an inner light, a sacred energy. Blair swallowed, overwhelmed by emotion. Absently, he placed the Bible on the table, his now empty hands cupping his lover's face, drawing them closer to each other. 

"Happy Chanukah, Chief," the Sentinel whispered. 

"Merry Christmas, Jim," his Guide replied. 

* * *

Though not all celebrations could be shown here... my warmest wishes to all here for a healthy and happy Chanukah, Christmas, and Solstice (Yule). May all the dieties celebrated during this shortest day of the year bring forth a year full of peace and joy! 

Okay... Translations: 

Source: How to Run a Traditional Jewish Household 

by Blu Greenberg 

Baruch ata Adonai Elohainu melech ha'olam asar kidshnu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Chanukah 

Blessed are You, Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light. 

Baruch ata Adonai Elohainu melech ha'olam sheh'asah nisim laavotainu ba-yamim ha-hem bazman hazeh 

Blessed are You, Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, Who has performed miracles for our forefathers in those days, at this time. 

And now the reference: 

Source: King James Bible 

Luke 2:1-14 

Laurie :-) 

* * *

Tidbit #2

As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop fidgeting. Somehow he managed to keep it from full-blown tossing and turning, but something just _had_ to give, so... a foot bounced slightly, fingers tapped silently, and every so often he would crane his neck, trying to see down the stairs to the tree and its pile of booty. 

He had insisted that it be kept on all night, and the dancing pattern of colored light from it was as enticing and beckoning as any siren's call. For the millionth time he studied the sleeping face of his partner and tried to decide if sneaking out of bed was possible. After all, he had only promised not to _open_ any of the presents, not to check them out. 

Experimentally he edged farther away, but his lover homed in on him and draped a heavy arm over his chest. A moment later a sturdy leg was tucked between his, and almost against his will he began to relax. 

Well, he _had_ promised, mostly, and half the fun was watching each other's face as the gifts were opened. Glad that they had agreed that since Christmas fell during Channukah this year, they would do the whole exchange thing Christmas morning, he pictured the (hopefully) happy face of the other man. With a little luck, he'd be so please and excited, there'd be a few wild hugs for thanks. And maybe the thank you hugs would lead to some thank you kisses, and maybe the kisses.... 

There went his relaxed state. Well, for at least part of him. Again he squirmed, trying to get comfortable and doze off, but this time his movement disturbed the other occupant of the bed. The sleeping man stretched lanquidly, not helping the aroused state of his companion at all, then blinked both eyes open. 

Smiling sleepily, he cuddled close and found the erection waiting for him. "Ohhh, goody! My first present!" 

Legion 

* * *

Tidbit #3

Jim's attention strayed from the television news to his lover, who was seated at the table and leaning into the computer screen. Blair's heart-rate and respiration were up and his hand was covering his mouth. Jim watched for a few minutes, seeing that Blair was deeply concentrating on something. 

Giving up on the television, Jim wandered over to stand behind Blair and read over his shoulder. 

// He drops my arms and I stand there while he puts down the light a few feet away. He turns and looks at me, and I'm standing there looking at this hunk of a cop who has taken off his hat and who is staring at me sort of hungrily, and I'm feeling totally naked. 

"Strip," he says evenly. 

My eyes widen and I stare dazedly back at him. I can't believe this is happening. My mouth opens to say something, but nothing comes out. 

"Strip!" he says more harshly, and he's pulled a riding crop out of the side of his boot and he slaps it against the side of his leg. // 

"What are you reading, Chief?" Jim asked, trying to see the next paragraph. 

"Uh," Blair gulped, gripping his finger in his mouth. 

"Tell me, or hit page down." 

Blair turned and faced his lover. "I found a new list, well it was a newsgroup and still is but this is a mirrored list of the stories that were only on the newsgroup and ..." 

"Just tell me." Jim ran his hands down Blair's arms. 

"This is a story about a cop who stops a guy on a dark road and then takes him to a deserted barn and well, after the riding crop and the handcuff, the cop uses his belt and then the story gets really hot." 

Jim pulled out a chair and pulled himself close to Blair. "Now, page it down." 

If you want to read what Blair is reading, here is the info: 

ASSGM Guidelines/FAQ: <http://www.geocities.com/WestHollywood/Heights/8885> ASSGM Archive: <http://members.tripod.com/~assgm>

Alexis, who thought the cop story was really hot but a little rauchier than usually appears on SFX. 

* * *

Tidbit #4

"Oh god, no..." Blair whispered, staring at the screen horrified. "She's done it again!" 

"Done what?" His lover leaned over his shoulder, trying to sneak a peek at the mail that had Blair spooked like that. "And who is 'she'?" 

"Sammy - the girl from the 'Watchman' mailing list I told you about." Blair explained patiently, turning half towards Jim. "And what I meant was that she must have been watching 'Parliament of Dreams' again..." 

"That Babylon 5 episode?" 

"Uh-huh." His young lover nodded. "She told me once that it makes her incredibly sentimental <snicker - no pun intended... >, and although she has seen the ending about a dozen times, she always starts to cry again..." 

"And why is this so bad?" 

"Well..." 

* * *

Hi all, 

As I type this, it's shortly after midnight (although my server seems to have gone havoc and tries to choke right now, and I don't know when I can get this out <sigh>), so it's officially Christmas Eve over here in Europe. 

I'm just going to take a teeny weeny bit of your time to wish all of you a merry and peaceful Christmas. 

To those of you who are going to spend it with friends and family - enjoy the time, and don't forget to tell them that you love them, how much they mean to you, and how you enjoy having them in your lives. 

To those of you without family - feel embraced and loved and cared for, because we are with you. 

I have been on this list about nine months, I think. Since then I have come a long way, and it has been a wonderous and great year. 

One year with a job that isn't the best in payment, but is one I love. Nine months with falling madly for one crazed, fuzzy, bouncing anthropologist and his soulmate. Five months with a new man in my life (after three years I deliberately chose to remain single), and so far it's still looking good. :) 

One year of almost constant joy, and I want to thank you for being a major part in it. You have lit more than one light in my life. 

To all of you my best wishes for health, happiness and lots of presents. :) 

Sammy 

* * *

Jim stared at the screen for a few very quiet seconds. Then he sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover and hugging Blair close. 

"Must be one hell of an episode." 

Sammy 

* * *

Tidbit #5

Re: Wanted: the writers and directors for GIRL NEXT DOOR and VENDETTA 

**OBSENAD:**

"Look, Chief! Someone is compiling all the writers and directors of the series they made about us." 

"And does it show who appears the most often?" Blair went toward the kitchen table and looked over Jim's shoulder. 

"Yeah, Harold Apter seems to appear 8 times as a writer, alone or in teamwork with someone else. Danny Bilson appears 7 times as a director and there are several names which appear pretty often. I haven't counted them all yet." 

"You don't want to continue that now, Jim?" Blair started to lick at his lover's ear and was trailing kisses all over the other man's neck. 

"It can wait, love. Your mouth is much more interesting," Jim smiled and turned around for a kiss. 

* * *

In case you're curious, it's for a page I'm planning on. 

Manuela 

* * *

Tidbit #6

Re: Tried and true story lines that have worked in other series... Example: Hiding the body in the wall, aka: Diagnosis Murder, JAG, Lois and Clark. 

* * *

"Jim, does that happen often?" 

Jim went over to the man sitting on the couch. "What Blair?" 

"People getting entombed in walls. I thought it was just a show device until that time at the track." 

"Usually it's floors." Jim walked off, knowing exactly how Blair was staring at him from the couch. 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #7

Obsenad 

"I'm sorry, Jim, but at the moment you are the only one I have available to go to Cle Elum to pick up this witness. You know he's needed in court tomorrow." 

"Sir, Blair and I had plans for today, plans which included tv, beer, pizza and lots of relaxing. It is my day off, after all." 

"Can it, Ellison, I know that. It can't be helped. Look, Cle Elum is only a two and a half hour drive from here, you'll be there and back in six hours." 

"Yeah, if the pass conditions are okay. Wouldn't happen to know about that, would you, sir?" 

"Negative. Shake a leg, Jim, you can get to and fro and still be back in plenty of time to catch all the action on TV. Later." 

Muttering under his breath, Jim hung up his phone and turned towards his roommate with an apologetic air. Blair however, wasn't looking in his direction, eyes still glued to the computer screen of his laptop. 

"Chief," he said softly. 

"Hmm?" was the absent reply. 

"I've gotta go run an errand for Simon. I'll be gone for about six hours." 

"Yeah, I heard. Come over here, Jim, and check out this web site. It actually _shows_ you what the conditions are like up on the Snoqualmie Pass and updates it every 30 seconds. Cool, huh?" 

"Really??" 

And sure enough, the page on Blair's computer showed a small picture of the pass and as they watched, rotated through two intervals of ever-changing cars on the roadway. 

"Conditions look great now, Jim, let's say we hit the road and we'll be back in plenty of time to watch tv, er, celebrate the New Year right??" The twinkle in Blair's eye caused the larger man to smile gently and relax. 

"You bet, Chief." 

* * *

Check it out, folks: <http://traffic.wsdot.wa.gov/snoqualmie/>

It would certainly be something Jim would use if he had to cross the Cascade Mtn range in the winter.  <g> Oh, and you might want to wait for daylight on the Pacific coast before clicking on the website. Inky black with white lights isn't too informative. :) 

Sherry 

* * *

Tidbit #8

Re: and just how much "cum" have the boys produced via the fan-fic...? 

I can just see Blair trying to figure this one out. 

Obsenad: 

* * *

"Chief, what're you doing?" 

"Mmmbbblle." _tap_ _tap_ _tap_

"Chief, there's adding machine paper all over the floor. Miles of the stuff. House rules, Sandburg." 

"Yeah, sure, Jim. Ina minute. I've almost got it figured out." _tap_ _tap_

"Got what figured out?" _crash_ "Damnit, Sandburg! This adding maching paper is dangerous." 

"Sorry 'bout that, Jim. I'll get to it in a minute." 

"Sandburg...."  <growl>

**"I GOT IT!!!!"**

"Is it catching?" 

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Jim. Someone on one of my listserves asked a question and I just had to figure it out." 

"Figure what out?" 

<mumble mumble>

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you were saying." 

"Are you okay, Jim? Perhaps we should run a test or two and make sure your hearing's okay." 

**"SANDBURG!!!"**

"Okay, okay. Jeez, no sense of humor today." 

"What. Did. You. Figure. Out?" 

<whisper>

**"WHAT?!"**

"how-much-semen-two-guys-expelled-in-all-these-stories" 

"And..? 

"And what?" 

"How much?" 

"75 gallons."  <gasp> "Jim? What are you doing?" 

"Going for 76." 

-end- 

Beth 

* * *

Tidbit #9

Re: and if it's not the gallons of "cum", it's how much lube gets used... 

* * *

4pm, senad recycling facility.......... 

(background shout) "Hey! We got another load for you!" 

"So umm, exactly _what_ do you recycle here?" 

"Why, all of Jim and Blair's empty lube tubes of course! And I must say, are we ever worked off our feet!!". 

(As the two figures walk off, another road train arrives to offload its cargo of empties. 

* * *

Well it was very short notice! What more do you want from me? 

Thordis 

* * *

Tidbit #10

Re: and if all the "cum" where gathered together and frozen... 

I wonder if Jim could pick out Blair's cum-sicle... A sorta taste test line-up? 

Obsenad: 

"Let me suck the second from the left again" Jim demanded. 

"Delicate on the palate with a rich bouquet." He nods his head. "Definitely this one, Chief". 

Taking another sip, he rolls it across his tongue. "Did you have sushi again today?" 

Linda 

* * *

Tidbit #11

Re: why didn't Jim and Blair run into more wildlife in the jungle in FLIGHT, particularly insects.... 

I understand leeches are making a come back on the medical front. To the point that people are starting to raise them commercially... 

"Awww _gross_ , Jim," Blair whined. "You _would_ have to run him to ground in a _leech farm_! What's next? Maggots?" 

"Watch your step there, Chief," the Sentinel cautioned. "You fall into one of these pools, those things'll suck you dry in seconds." 

"I got a better idea," his Guide suggested. "We feed this guy to the leeches, then go back to the loft and _you_ can suck me dry." He grinned engagingly and to no effect. 

Pat 

* * *

Tidbit #12

Re: The Sentinel does The Titanic 

Obsenad: 

"It was a dark and stormy night." 

Well, it wasn't _dark_ , exactly, not to a man with Sentinel sight. Nor was it particularity stormy, more like breezy, in fact. Actually, there was a full moon out on a crystal clear night, but you get the idea. James Ellison, manly man and big game hunter, stood at the rail on the aft deck. 'I wonder if they'd let me shoot something,' he thought. 'I'm getting rather bored.' 

Then he caught sight of a young man with long, curly hair working on a sketch book three floors below. 'Hel-lo sailor,' he thought. He stood and straightened out his clothing and wind-blown hair -- what there was of it. Then he vaulted over the safety gate and down the steps to the lower desks. Sex was better than killing things any day. 

Well, almost anyday. 

<<<<>>>>>

Blair was working on another treatise on African art when his elbow was accidentally jostled by a fellow passenger. The pen slid across the page, the ink smearing over everything including his shirt-sleeves, obliterating most of his work. With a snarl, he looked up -- and saw the most amazing blue eyes looking down at him. 'Cerulean?' he thought. 'Cornflower? What the heck color was that?' 

The man cleared his throat. 

"Sure." Blair put his sketch book and pens away with a snap. "My cabin's closer." 

<<<<>>>>>

A triple-gainer with a half-twist later, they had managed to shed all of their clothes, only knocking over one piece of inadequately-secured furniture in the process. They rutted in the lower bunk like pigs in a truffle-bed, moans, groans and slapping wet sounds drowning out the lapping noise of the sea. 

Oh, YESsssss. 

<<<<>>>>>

At the precise moment of orgasm, the hull of the Titanic was ripped open by an iceberg, the inferior grade steel shattering in the glacial waters. Of course, the two men wrapped in the throws of their afterglow never noticed; they both thought the vibration was because the sex was so great. Compassionate, caring men that they were, they instantly dropped off to sleep. 

They died together, arms wrapped around each other. 'Was that a great fuck or what?' the last, lingering thought on each of their minds. 

**THE END**  
01/09/98 

Rach 

* * *

Tidbit #13

I just realized tonight that Blair and Jim have explored every body orifice except one. Tonight, Jim admits to having a rather unusual erogenous zone. 

* * *

Blair began to slowly peel the clothes off his highly aroused lover. "It's your birthday tonight, Sweetheart. Anything you want, we'll do." 

"Anything?" Jim raised his eyebrows. 

"Anything," Blair confirmed. 

"Well," Jim began shyly, "there is one erogenous zone we've never explored. One body orifice we've never delved into, so to speak." 

Blair was puzzled, "What could we possibly have missed?" 

"You see my nose has always been really sensitive." 

"Jim, I kiss your nose all the time," Blair protested. 

"But it's not the outside of my nose that gets me hot." 

"Ewww, Jim, that's gross! I am not going there." 

"What can I say, I'm a really sensitive guy. Come on, Blair think of all the other places on my body you've put your tongue. Is my nose so different? It would really make me lose control." 

"Jim, I am not sticking my tongue up your nose and that's that!" 

"But, Pudding Pop, why not?" 

"You've got a cold for one thing!" 

* * *

Hey, it's no grosser that the semen pop thing! 

N'Wanda 

* * *

Tidbit #14

Obsenad: 

"Hello, fellow nature lovers, and welcome to Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom. I'm your host Marlon Perkins. Today we've got a rare treat for you, the mating rituals of that most magnificent of creatures, the NorthWest Sentinel. 

As you may know, the NorthWest Sentinel mates for life, and it looks like our Sentinel has made a fine choice for his mate. Let's watch as the courtship ritual begins. 

Note how the Sentinel does a curious mating dance. Note the twitching jaw. That means he's about to make his move. First he hops over the the couch one handed. Look, there he goes! Wasn't that just amazing! Now the Sentinel will extend his arms as he pretends to stretch. Note how he very cleverly puts one arm around his mate as if it were nothing. Next he will nuzzle into the neck and hair of his chosen partner. What's he doing now? It appears he is stripping off his and his mate's outer layer of clothing. 

See the tube he is holding. He will use it to prepare his mate for their joining. Now let's watch as mating begins. The NorthWest Sentinel is a very powerful creature. Note the exquisite form as he thrusts mightily. 

Oh, no, he's spotted us! Look out, he's charging! Run for your lives! There's nothing more dangerous than a NorthWest Sentinel protecting his mate! This is Marlon Perkins for Mutual of Omaha returning you to your regular television station." 

* * *

Now this did come from my demented mind, but I blame Julia for my outbreak of silliness. It's all her fault! <g>

N'Wanda 

* * *

Tidbit #15

Re: Fan-fic writing and waiting for beta readers to respond... 

Obsenad: 

Jim watched as Blair hovered over the laptop, switching between his e-mail account and the word processing program. He wasn't getting a damn thing done. "Blair, you having problems with your article?" 

"Finished that last night." Blair looked at the e-mail again, disappointed again. 

Jim couldn't take this. "What's wrong then?" 

*He is so not going to understand.* "Nuthing." He was surprised to find the larger man right behind him, leaning over the couch. 

"Bull. What's wrong?" *I hate it when you say 'nuthing' when I know better.* 

"Just was expecting something. Isn't important." *'And?' He's giving me that 'and?' look again.* "Well, I wrote something and it hasn't come back yet and now I'm stuck." Damn it, Jim was going to make him tell all. "It's a story for one of the lists I'm on. I sent it to my beta..." 

"Maybe I could take a look at it." *Oh, that's interesting.* Jim noted the fear reaction, with a little something else. 

"It's nothing. I don't even know why I waste my time, anyway." Blair carefully went through save and shut down procedures, closing the laptop. "Isn't like I don't have plenty of other things to do." 

"Whatever you say, Chief." Jim watched as his guide gathered up papers and headed off to his small room. *What are you so scared of?* Jim decided he'd have to pay more attention to his guide. 

* * *

Later that same week. 

"So, what did your beta think?" Jim smiled at the puzzled expression on the younger man's face. "Your story. The one that's too good for me to take a look over." 

"Don't know. Still hasn't gotten back to me." Blair could feel Jim getting all territorial. Actually, it was almost touching. *Stop that.* "I'm sure it's just real life. Betas do have them. So I'm told." 

"My offer still stands." Jim couldn't take what this was doing to his friend. Constantly checking his e-mail, or conversely avoiding it. 

"Thanks, but I'm fine." 

* * *

Jim looked at the stack of papers with the red pen on top. Last night Blair had explained that Jim might not approve. *Guess this means you trust me.* Finally. There admittedly were times when Jim knew he didn't deserve that trust, but it hurt that he didn't really have it. *Not like I trust you, Chief.* Jim took the pages in hand and started to read. 

* * *

Blair crept back into the apartment. *I'm going to have to move. Maybe if I cook something real good... Why didn't I get a copy of the apartment ads?* 

Jim looked up at his Guide. "Don't worry, I didn't savage it that badly." *Trust is an action.* Jim repeated that as he listened to the speeding heart rate. 

"Uhm." Blair headed for the kitchen. 

* * *

"Is that your first story?" The dinner had passed without Blair mentioning the story. Jim was curious just what was going on in that curly head of his guide. *Hans Solo and Chewy?* 

*He knows it isn't. How does he know?* He thought of an obfuscution, one that wasn't an out and out lie. "No." 

*Didn't think so.* "And?" 

"Uhm." *You are so not going to see those other stories.* 

* * *

Well girls and boys. That's a wrap. Seriously. Really. Fun while it lasted. 

Cynara 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #12.

 

 


End file.
